


Home

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's waiting for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It's been a hell of a year and a half, but now I'm home. No more hero stuff, no more trying to train half grown girls to use their gifts.

Just me, a stage, and all the magic that Daddy gave me. That's just the thing I need to get my head on straight. Let the others run around, doing Enchantress's bidding. Let Klarion figure out the new ways of magic. I just want to perform.

So, when I come home to find John sitting on my couch, smoking a cigarette, I'm less than thrilled, because whenever Constantine's presence crosses mine, I have to kiss my act good bye in the long run.

I'm on the verge of banishing him from my apartment when he holds out something to me, very casually and with a vague smirk. It's a greeting card, and I open it, puzzled. When I read it, all annoyance falls away, and I smile like a teenager all over again.

"Thank you, John." I fall onto the couch, laying my head on his chest. 

"How could I forget your birthday?" he asked sweetly, stroking my hair as we fell into a quiet night together.


End file.
